The Meaning To Protect
by Methodical Madness
Summary: Summary Inside. UkitakexOC. I do not own anything except my original character. Reviews Welcome.
1. Verse One

**-The Meaning To Protect-**

_**By: Methodical Madness**_

Name: Sanken Kyokoma (Last, First)

Meaning: Kyokoma- "Hollow Guardian" Sanken- "Heartless Devotion"

Race: Hollow - Vasto Lorde - Arrancar

Position of Hollow Hole: In the middle of her collarbone.

Mask: A plain, bone-white choker fitted to her neck. Has a single, black gem in the middle.

Personality: Quiet and a bit more cynical than is considered safe. Kind to those around her, but is aggressive when one under her protection is even slightly startled. Sarcasm is her form of defensiveness. Smart but a bit of a daydreamer. Tries to hide her naivete. Sense of humor is twisted. Feels the need to help-and-run, due to her constant fear of Ulquiorra harming those she aided. Likes to stay in the woodwork when she does stay with a patient for an extended period of time.

History: Was to be recruited by Aizen. He used the Hyougoku on her, but she vanished into the vast sands of the Hueco Mundo shortly after regaining conciousness. Is completely neutral in the war between the Soul Society and Aizen. Randomly switches sides and aids them by healing the combatants in battle. Still manages to maintain her Zanpakuto from her time as a Soul Reaper. Her Zanpakuto's name is Kurofuchi, which translates into "Dark Abyss". Once healed a dying Soi Fon, whom was sent on a mission into the Hueco Mundo. The future 2nd Division Captain remembered her from Kyokoma's time as a Soul Reaper. Kyokoma denies any recollection of her one-time friend. So, Kyokoma merely bowed and left with her gratitude. Was eventually found by Aizen. She was given as a reward to the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra. Has a jagged '4' tattooed onto her left bicep to show that she is his unwilling promised. She remained uncontrollable by Aizen, due to his former connection to her during her Soul Reaper life. Always wanders around, a bit paranoid that Ulquiorra will come and retrieve her. Claims that her only powers are to heal and protect. Other powers are claimed to be raw and uncontrolled when released.

Zanpakuto: Kurofuchi. Due to an unknown catalyst during her transformation, Kurofuchi remained sentient, and refuses to acknowledge the fact that her partner is an Arrancar. Has two 'release' forms, one weaker and one stronger. The weaker is a silver, black-edged blade that leaves slash marks of darkness suspended in the air. The stronger is a fan, reversed from the weaker, black with a silver edge. It controls illusions, and exploits her foe's greatest fear. It practically controls the amount of fear, from a small thrill to absolute terror. This is the form that Kyokoma keeps her in, just in case.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Nothing was ever the same when I became a Soul Reaper._

_A substitute, to be exact. A living Soul Reaper._

_Then, all alone, my Chain of Fate was shattered. I became a Vizard. I was the disgrace. What good was a Vizard that couldn't even find her own inner Hollow?_

_It was then that it happened._

_I lost everything. Everything that ever mattered, everything that ever made me, my persona..._

_It was then that it happened._

_I became a Hollow, the very thing I had hated, the very thing I had spent my time killing._

_It was called shinigamification. What had brought back my conscience, my mind tortured by what I had done in it's absence._

_I lost it. That's the simple truth. I had become insane._

_I had such unlimited power at my disposal, but that meant nothing._

_Nothing at all._

_Because I had become a fading memory in the minds of my dying descendants._

_My neutrality was my sole purpose in this war._

_In this war between the Soul Reapers and Hollows._

_I helped whomever came to me._

_Aizen abused this._

_But, one of the other side came for my aid, one day._

_My un-life has seemed to have changed for the better._

_Because, now, I have something to fight for,_

_Someone to protect._

_Thus begins my Redemption._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The great, black-and-white expanse in front of her stretched on for miles, far beyond where even she could see. A nonexistant breeze made her slightly shiver. Though the environment was peaceful, it gave her an uneasy feeling. Her light burgundy eyes drifted shut.

She was in the repose of a standing slumber, but her senses were on alert for the slightest amount of spiritual pressure. Satisfied that nobody was around, Kyokoma opened a _garganta_, or dimensional rip, and stepped through it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Soi Fon herself flash-stepped to the 4th Division's main building, worry only shown by how tight her fists were clenched.

"Unohana!" she called over to the other Captain. The kind-looking woman immediately turned her attention away form her paperwork.

"Is it...?" she asked quickly. Soi Fon nodded. They rushed off.

At the 13th Division, people were being shoved aside and ushered away. The bloodstained Captain, lying on his side, was coughing horribly. Blood stuck to his long, white hair, and it slowly dribbled onto his pale robes. Unohana moved to his side, and tried to keep him stabilized. "Soi Fon,"she instructed calmly, "Can you get that Orihime girl?"

"She's the one that Aizen kidnapped," Soi Fon replied, frustrated. "The substitute and his friends are out to rescue her." Her brow furrowed. "Unohana, do what you can. I know someone who can help. I will be back."

With that in mind, she disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyokoma leapt from rooftop to rooftop, lost in thought, like always. She suddenly came to a stop, right at the edge of a roof. Leaning haphazardly over the end, she peered curiously at the people below. Oh, how simple they have it! Eat, sleep, go to school or work, and die. That's all they do, in the end. There weren't any problems, well, like she had, anyway. She mentally dropkicked herself.

_'All right, stop it with the self-pity,' _she scolded herself, _'It doesn't get you anywhere.'_

There were the occasional humans that had abnormally high spiritual pressure, of course. That was to be expected. She stretched out with her _pesquisa_, checking yet again for other, more distant forms of spiritual pressure. There was an immense one in the distance, about two kilometers away. But she wasn't interested in that one at the moment. At approximately twenty yards to the north was a Gillian, and it was moving in her direction at a relatively high speed. It would reach her within minutes. That was also to be expected. When in the human world, Kyokoma needed to make her spiritual powers seem deceptively weak. If she didn't, then every soul -alive human soul- within a ten-mile radius would be crushed, high spiritual pressure or not.

She didn't even bother drawing Kurofuchi. The Menos Grande shot up in front of her, blotting out the sun with it's massive form. Kyokoma looked up at it in disdain. She tugged down the collar slightly, just enough to reveal her Hollow hole. There was a loud, high-pitched noise, like a banshee scream. It came from within the hole that condemned her to a life of lonliness.

Fearsome dragon heads shot out, their scarlet eyes gleaming with menace, standing in great contrast with the platinum scales on their hides. Their great, long necks seemed to go on for forever. The vicious beasts then proceeded to devour the now-defenseless Gillian.

Now, there was nothing left of the Hollow, and Kyokoma's 'familiars' retracted back into her empty mark. She indifferently pulled the collar back up, and looked back towards that powerful pressure.

It was now moving at flash-step speeds, in her direction. Kyokoma reached out with a finger and drew it through the air, as if she were taking some icing off of a cake. She tasted her finger thoughtfully.

A smile ghosted across her face, gone as quick as it came.

She sat down, swinging her legs off the edge like a child. She waited, knowing that she would not be disappointed. And she wasn't.

A lean figure appeared next to her.

Kyokoma smiled again, this time in recognition.

"Hello, Soi Fon. It's been awhile. How can I help you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, it's a tad short. But, I promise you, all of the others will be longer. This is merely the prologue. Please, I would appreciate it if you would review. And all suggestions are welcome. No flames, or it's going to knock you off your ass a lot harder. You be civilized, and I'll do the same. We should all get along, then!

_"DON'T - try to be the ONE - person_

_Who has STAYED - just to say_

_They never left me!_

_Aggravated, complicated, someone say it_

_God, I never learn…"_

_-Orchids, Stone Sour_

_**Eternally Yours, **_

_**Methodical Madness**_


	2. Verse Two

Okay, I'm completely psyched that people liked this so much!!!~ With special thanks to _fuzzibunnies, Goldphool, Lacey4317, and HatedLove6_. I'm sorry it took forever (quite literally) to post this!!! I hope it makes up for it!

.•´ ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.*´ ¸.•´

`•-* *´¨)

.•´ ¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.*´ ¸.•´

`•-* *´¨)

.•´ ¸.•*¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.*

"Sanken-san.... I'm glad I was able to reach you. I'm in need of your.... Neutrality." Soi Fon said carefully, even though her tone was relieved. Kyokoma aways hated it when people said, 'help'. To her, only she herself could deem if there was aid to be given.

Kyokoma nodded and stood up, looking her trustingly in the eye. "Take me to where I am needed. Then I will tell you if my abilities will suffice."

Her light purple eyes were suddenly glimmering in wry amusement.

"See, Soi Fon? I can be just as formal as you. But I suggest we drop that. Misunderstandings come from silly things like that." She remarked dryly, giving her a sidelong glance. She held out her hand, almost like a child. So trusting, so naive.....

The Captain took it, and flash-stepped her away. She had the smaller girl tucked in her arms safely and securely, and Kyokoma had to stop herself from gasping. It had been so long since she had ever flash-stepped!

The light swish Soi Fon made was almost unnerving to her Hollow senses. It was the sound of wind rushing through the curtains, of a breeze rustling the leaves of a tree....

It wasn't like she could flash-step anymore. No, she had sonido, the Hollow equivalent. The sharp sound of static cut the air every time she used it. Sure, it did have certain calming qualities, but Soul Reaper shunpo always had a nostalgic effect on her.

Kyokoma became lost in thought for quite some time, before she was very suddenly aware of where she was going. There was a large, arching gate before her, glowing coming from inside of it.

That's when she suddenly knew: Soi Fon was taking her to the Soul Society.

Kyokoma could've hit herself. Of course it was the Soul Society! Where else would she take her, honestly!

Soi Fon suddenly draped her white Captain's shawl around her.

Ah, now she understood! The taicho obviously did not want anybody to know that her healer was a Hollow. Her own spiritual pressure exuded from the aritcle of clothing, so nobody would be able to tell, Soul Reaper or otherwise.

And yet again, she set off at shunpo speeds.

Kyokoma shivered, and then found out that she could not stop. It was just all of this pressure on her soul, yet again reminding her of the times when this aura would have meant home instead of a crucifixion. Figuratively speaking, of course.

She swallowed.

'I hope,' she corrected nervously.

She knew, now more than ever, just how vulnerable she was. Just about any Soul Reaper could take her out at this point. But, she also knew that they wouldn't attack unless she gave a reason for it. Let's just hope that they didn't change all that much since she was gone.

The older woman lead her to a building towards the edge of the Soul Society. Kyokoma didn't exactly remember the division number, though. Hey, it was a long time ago, all right?!

A maternal-looking woman exited the building just as they arrived.

"Soi Fon-san, you're back. Good. Bring her in here." The peaceful taicho quickly ushered them in.

"How is he?" Soi Fon demanded.

"He's not good," the other one said bluntly, "His lungs seem to be more aggravated than normal."

Kyokoma spoke up calmly, clearly. "His normal shouldn't be aggravated at all, Taicho-sama. I think you meant to say 'usual'. Normal is healthy. Here, let me."

She moved to the bedside, and appraised the weakly-breathing taicho.

"His spirit is strong beyond belief, but his body betrays him." she murmured to herself. She placed her hands upon his chest, and sent a tendril of thought into his body. She recoiled slightly when she found the problem, but instead focused on easing his pain for the time being. His breathing eased up after about five minutes of her unwavering attention, and brown eyes hesitantly opened.

".....What happened.... Who are you?" he asked almost immediately. His deep voice was unsteady.

"Your tuberculosis acted up a bit more harshly than it usually does. For the formal introduction, I am Sanken Kyokoma, longtime healer of my old friend, Soi Fon-taicho. She asked my assistance in maintaining your health." Kyokoma announced softly, as not to give him a headache.

The Healer-Captain -now, what was her name again?- Oh, yes, Unohana. Unohana-taicho handed her a bowl filled wilth cold water and a small cloth.

Kyokoma gave him a patient-reserved smile before setting the wet cloth to his forehead. She could still feel the remnants of his fever. She brushed his snowy hair away from his face. She then proceeded to soak the cloth, dribble some of the cool water on his feverish skin, and wring out the rest back into the bowl. "I'm Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division." he introduced himself, wincing slightly.

"Rest, then, Ukitake-taicho. You'll need your strength now more than ever. "

He smiled, and Kyokoma silently marveled at how open and honest it was.

She focused her thoughts on peace and warmth, making sure that he would not have any pain while he slept.

His sleepy eyes drifted shut,

Kyokoma turned around and found Soi Fon missing. But Unohana-taicho was still there, and she quickly ushered her into another room.

"I am Unohana Retsu, Captain of the 4th division. Might I ask what it was that you just did back there?" she asked poitely and curiously.

Kyokoma gave her ghost of a smile. "It's called Empathy. It was... a gift I was born with. I can use my mind and thoughts to affect the functions of the body, and share the pain of the ones that are under my care. We must talk about it sometime. But now I must return to Ukitake-taicho's side."

She bowed deeply, and retreated back into the room to the one who was to recieve her care. Though she was more likely to be cut down by the peope she was attemmpting to help, than to be praised for it, she could not allow somebody in need of her... _help_, to suffer. With this resolve, she sat next to the slumbering Captain, and fell, herself, into a sleep as light as the shawl around her shoulders.

* * *

There, isn't that much longer? Please review, and give me your honest thoughts!! All criticism and praise are welcome, and flames will be used for my own nefarious purposes.

_"Tell me who you are. I am spellbound_

_You cannot have this control on me_

_Everywhere I go I am spellbound_

_I will break the spell you put on me."_

_-Spellbound, Lacuna Coil_


End file.
